the_hiddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Species Information
Stats Attack: 7/10 Defense: 8/10 Speed: 5/10 Agility: 3/10 Stamina: 8/10 Stealth: 9/10 Flexibility: 4/10 Summary A rather unknown canine-like creature, covered in mangy black fur with distinct dark gray markings, covering its chest, face and most of it's tail. It has a differently colored tail tip, depicting age, the lighter the tail tip is, the older it is estimated to be. Some may have normal appearing ears while others have sharp, pointed ones. They stand at about four to five feet in height normally, all seen having misty slit eyes and a distinctly forked tongue, and two pointed fangs at either side of it's jaws. The species hunt in packs, having a highly intelligent society and ranking system from that of a common wolf. Their community is led by one male and female, along with another selected few pairings. The canine-like creatures hunt mostly at dusk and nightfall, having superb night vision. They are not very agile and quick however, and rely on strategy and tactics for their main food source, aquatic animals, since they could most likely be outran by most land animals. When food does run low, they will turn to scavenging on the corpses of anything else they can find. It is unclear of how the species had risen, but was thought to have lived over hundreds of years ago, keeping themselves hidden from curious eyes. They had been scattered across the Earth and hid in areas where few dared to thread, most living in strict solitude in hopes more of their elusive kind exists. After a few centuries a pack was formed with, slowly growing in size by others being found and accepted. Because of the species elusive behavior, they survive mostly in darker areas such as caves and caverns in colder climates. These creatures have rather poor eyesight during the day, being nearly blinded by the sun, which is why they hunt, scavenge and are more active during the dark hours of night. They will rarely to never venture out during the day when they are most vulnerable, and shun away the light and sun. The species at night however, blend in perfectly to the darkness and can slip past anything silently without notice. Beliefs & Religions Unlike most canine creatures, these have a 'religion' of some sort based on the moon and sun. They have come to believe the moon had protected them, gave them refuge in the darkness, and the stars being their fallen ancestors who have passed on to live forever under the protection of the moon. They believe that the lead male and female will be the only two who are blessed with this right, to be able to live in paradise with past rulers of their kind. They also believe that the moon has special abilities, that ones who are truly corrupt and evil of heart will go mad under the light of a full moon, or will bring entities back to life. However, their beliefs with the sun are different. They believe the sun is attempting to banish them, to get rid of these creatures of shadows and the night. They shun away all creatures of the day, even their own kind if they turn away on the religion the species has adapted to over time. Along with worshipping the moon and stars, certain events are held to celebrate or give thanks. During a harvest moon, the species believe this to mean food will be plentiful. During a blood moon however, they believe the moon is demanding a sacrifice of the corrupt and of those who relish in the sun. During this time is where most of the pack heads off to bring ones of that nature, all who sleep peacefully and ignore the factor of staying awake are never safe during the time of the blood moon, since they are believed to have shunned away the moon as well. The sacrifice is performed by only one, the Shaman. They are responsible to purify the wicked and corrupt given to them, and the sacrifice would be complete once the blood moon has ended. There are other ceremonies during the moon phases as well. Such as during a full moon, it is a time for the pups of the species to be tested. They will be set out under it during the entire night, only gazing upwards towards the sky. If One does grow tired, the pup or pups will be executed by the Shaman, for they would have became dark and twisted once they have grown older. However if they pass this ceremony, they are considered ready to be trained. Conclusion Besides this species cryptic nature and strange beliefs, they are not unkind to one another. Even with the strict rules in their society, they all are the same species and treat each other like family. They are neutral with most creatures, ones of the day or not. They do not kill senselessly, and are not corrupt and sinister creatures, even if the blood moon demands the sacrifice of the daylight creatures which they do carry out. If provoked, they will either flee or use brute strength to injure and chase off the adversary, depending on what it is or wants.